Aliens!
by Agent BM
Summary: Something strange is happening after hours at Litwaks arcade and no one knows until a bunch of aliens start invading. Can Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, and the Space Marines stop this threat before the arcade is destroyed?
1. Facehugger

**Aliens!**

**I don't own wreck it Ralph**

Ch. 1

A few days ago, a game called aliens extermination was plugged into Litwaks arcade, it was a big hit. It was almost as popular as hero's duty. But after the arcade closed something was happening. Late at night when everyone was sleeping the alien queen from the game was escaping and laying xenomorph eggs all over the arcade, mostly sugar rush because it had more food. No one was noticing this until now.

In sugar rush, Vanellope was sleeping under a candy tree when an egg on the tree fell on top of her head

"That's weird, I've never noticed something like this here before" said Vanellope

The egg started to hatch and out of it came a facehugger

Vanellope screamed and began to run with the facehugger following fast behind her. She made it onto the track when the facehugger jumped onto her head and stuck itself to her face

"Somebody help me, I'm being attacked" screamed Vanellope as she struggled to get the creature off her face

Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead drove up and saw her struggling to get the creature off

"Ms. President, are you alright?" asked Candlehead

"Does it look like I'm alright Candlehead? Get this thing off of me" screamed Vanellope

The racers watched in horror as their leader was being attacked by this creature. The facehugger was pushing its embryo into her body. Vanellope fainted and the racers got her

"We have to get her back to the castle, quickly" said Rancis

Rancis put Vanellope on his cart and drove off towards the castle hoping she wasn't dead

**That's the end of this chapter, sorry if it was short. I came up with this from some game I saw at cici's last night. Vanellope has now been affected by a facehugger, what's going to happen to her? Please review **


	2. Chestburster

CH. 2

Ralph and Felix heard what happened to Vanellope and quickly rushed over to sugar rush to see if she was okay. When they got there they saw Vanellope scarfing down on all the candy she could get

"Hey kid, are you feeling alright? We heard you were attacked by something" said Felix

"Oh that thing that attacked me, relax its dead" said Vanellope

"Are you sure you're okay, because you're eating that cake like a monster" said Ralph

"Yes, I'm fine" said Vanellope as she went back to her cake

"Alright where is it? Where's the creature?" asked Calhoun as she bursted through the doors

"It's on that table, it crawled off my face and just died" said Vanellope pointing to another table

Calhoun went over to the table and saw the creature

"Kid, I hate to tell you this but you've been attacked by a facehugger" said Calhoun

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Vanellope

"Yes, because right now you have an alien in your stomach that's being formed right now" said Calhoun

"I have an alien inside me, how is that possible and how do you know that?" asked Vanellope

Calhoun was about to answer candlehead walked into the room after hearing everything and interuppted her

"you have an alien in your belly? That means you're going to be a mommy, I'll throw you a baby shower if you want" said candlehead

"That's not funny Candlehead, you were saying sarge" said Vanellope

"I was trained in the same corp that fought this species, that facehugger pushed it's embryo inside you and once you've eaten enough, a chestburster will pop out of your chest" said Calhoun

Vanellope started to feel intense pain in her stomach

"Are you okay kid?" asked Ralph

"No, my stomach hurts real badly" said Vanellope

"The chestburster is ready to come out" said Calhoun

Vanellope was feeling more pain than she's ever faced. The Chestburster bursted out of her stomach and began to crawl away until Calhoun shot it. Vanellope started to regenerate

The floor started to rumble and out of nowhere dozens of xenomorphs came out of the ground

"We have to get out of here now" shouted Calhoun

The gang made it outside only to find even bigger trouble. There were xenomorphs everywhere eating everything.

"This could be a problem" said Vanellope

**That's the end of chapter 2, I hope you're enjoying this so far. I would also like to thank Thewatcher2814 for giving me some ideas for this chapter. If you have any ideas for this story please review and tell me what I should do. Thanks for reading and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Thanks to some tunnels Vanellope put in under the castle in case the terminators ever came back, The gang was able to escape sugar rush in one piece, not so much for the racers who were being eaten alive by the creatures. Of course they'll regenerate but they'll have to experience more pain when they keep getting eaten.

"I'm glad we're alright" said Felix

"What are those?" asked Ralph

"Xenomorphs, the most deadly aliens in the galaxy" said Calhoun

"Even more deadly than cybugs?" asked Vanellope

"You don't know the half of it, xenomorphs could rip up a cybug if they're strong enough. They're so deadly because their blood is acid and they have a mouth inside their mouth" said Calhoun

"But where did they come from?" asked Felix

"I have a feeling" said Calhoun as she looked across the arcade at the aliens game

"Come with me, it's not safe here with those creatures on the loose" said Calhoun

"Where are we going?" asked Vanellope

"The aliens game, I need to have a talk with the colonial marines" said Calhoun

Calhoun led everyone on the train and they entered the game. When they entered they found themselves in a spaceship station orbiting a planet

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the reject, Tamora Calhoun" said one of the marines

Calhoun went up to him and slapped his face

"Ow, what was that for?" asked the Marine

"I hope you're happy, you didn't set up the firewall that all shooter games with deadly enemies should have" shouted Calhoun

"What are you talking about, the aliens are sleeping down on the planet, they've never escaped" said another marine

"Yeah they have, they're eating up my game like a buffet" shouted Vanellope

"Oh well sorry to hear that, we can get them back in here but it's not going to be easy" said the marine

"What is it?" asked Ralph

"We have a signal that only they can hear, we'll gather them all back in the base and we'll set up the firewall so they can't escape. The bad news is we need to be in the queens nest for it to work" said the marine

"If it means the safety of the arcade, we'll help" said Calhoun

"I'm not going down there, I've seen enough scary things for now" shouted Vanellope

"Fine, but when the creatures start bursting through that door there, you're going to be their lunch" said 1 of the marines

"On second thought I'll go" said Vanellope nervously

"I thought so, now lets go before it's too late" said the Marine

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The real action starts in the next chapter. Please review and I'll see you soon**


	4. fight against the queen

Ch. 4

The group landed on the alien planet with pulse rifles in hand ready to kill any alien that came their way. Along with the colonial marines they made it down into the Nest. The marines activated the signal and the Xenomorphs that were all over the arcade rushed back to the base.

"Alright, now that the signal is set, can we get out of here?" asked Vanellope

She heard a growl right behind her

"Wow, I must be hungry again" said Vanellope

"I don't think that was you kid, I think it was them" said Felix pointing behind her

She turned around and saw the alien queen and hundreds of aliens from the arcade standing over her. She shot the queen and a few aliens, but that just made the queen angrier.

"Don't worry kid I'll help you" said Ralph

He aimed his rifle at the queen but she knocked Ralph into another room filled with boxes. He opened one marked Power Loader and put the suit on

(Back in the nest)

The marines and Felix were shooting at any alien that came their way and trying to help Vanellope, but there were too many of them to help her

The queen held Vanellope down and opened its mouth. Vanellope screamed as she knew she was about to die. Suddenly a door busted open and Ralph came out wearing a robot suit

"Hey you alien bastard, leave her alone" shouted Ralph

The queen hissed at Ralph and ran straight at him. Ralph used the arms on the suit to wrestle the creature to the ground. The queen snapped its second mouth at him, but ralph was able to avoid it. He wrestled the queen, grabbed her and threw her at the oncoming aliens.

"There's too many of them, there's only one thing left to do" said a marine as he pushed a button on the wall

'Emergency, self-destruct sequence activated. Base will detonate in t minus 5 minutes'

"What are you crazy?" asked Vanellope

"It's the only way to defeat these things, Ralph, leave the suit it won't go through the firewall" shouted a marine

"We'll be vaporized" said Felix

"Not if we make it out, get on the platform" shouted another marine pointing to a platform by the nest

Everyone boarded the platform and began to move up towards the surface when suddenly the alien queen ran towards them

"Keep the creature away, it'll slow us down" said Calhoun

Everyone began to fire at the queen. They made it onto the surface and ran for the ship. The queen tried to follow but was stopped by the firewall, preventing it from escaping. Everyone boarded the ship and blasted off before the base blew up in a nuclear explosion, killing the queen and all the aliens in it.

"Mission accomplished team, well done" said a marine through the radio to the other ships

"I'm just glad that's over" said Vanellope

"Yeah, me too" said Ralph

Unbeknownst to them a few aliens survived and were crawling outside the ship. Tearing apart the back of the ship, ready to board. Everyone on the ship didn't know what was about to happen

(The end?...No not yet)

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the real ending comes next. Please review and stay tuned for a final fight against the aliens**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

(Back at the space station)

The colonial marines were just finishing setting up the protective barrier around the exit to the game

"There, you happy now?" asked a marine

"Yes, now the creatures won't be able to get out" said Calhoun

"I still say you're overreacting, the creatures will never get out" said a marine

Out of one of the drop ships the aliens that survived the explosion came out and charged for the exit.

"Quick, the pulse rifles" shouted a marine

While the marines grabbed their rifles, Calhoun used her gun and blasted them to pieces herself

"Still think I'm not tough to be a colonial marine?" asked Calhoun

"Yes, because you're still just a lousy shooter" said a marine

"What is with you guys, why do you hate each other?" asked Vanellope

"While I trained to be a soldier, these guys thought I couldn't handle being a marine because I was a girl" said Calhoun

"Girls can't be colonial marines, there too sensitive for that" said a marine eating a box of donuts

"Does this look sensitive?" asked Calhoun as she raised her gun and shot the marine "I may be a girl but I'm the leader of a team of commandos"

"You killed him" shouted another marine "For that we'll kill you"

Calhoun shot the other marines while they rushed to load their rifles

"Come on, let's get out of here" said Calhoun

"That's some crazy girl you married Felix" said Vanellope looking at the dead marines while they regenerated

"I know, but she gives me the honey glow in my cheeks" said Felix as he and the others boarded the train

**The story's finally done, it took me a while to think of an ending but it's finally done. I hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
